


How I Met My Nigel

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Spacedogs and Hannigram High School AU [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam and Will are cousins, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Nigel was having trouble with an essay and Adam offered to help. More or less, it's like that.***</p><p>Still inspired by the Space bar drabble. Now we see how Adam and Nigel met and well... fell in love.<br/>(Now with a cover art in embedded link!) YAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met My Nigel

 

 

It was either goddamn Math or fucking English. But it was always fucking English that got Nigel in trouble. His parents had brought him over to the US more than a decade ago and he can damn well speak as good as any so-called native speaker. (But if anyone asked him, he’d say they were all fucking themselves over because they were not speaking Navajo or Cree.) But Literary Analysis and Composition II was something he cannot pretend to be capable of understanding at all. What the hell was a “persuasive research essay” anyway?

 

He was on the verge of pulling his hair off his scalp and banging his head on his desk (yes, he was ordered again to remain in class until he can submit a good analysis of some dead bastard’s sonnet about fucking love), when he heard someone speak right in front of him.

 

“Do you need help with that? It’s very easy. Do you mind if I sit?”

 

“What do you fucking know about it?” he said without looking up. And yes, he did mind if the other sat down because he was still in fucking school when he was supposed to be outside smoking and walking his way to the video rental shop two blocks from his house.

 

“I’m Adam and you’re Nigel.”

 

“How the fuck do you know my name?” he snapped, finally looking up -- and finding himself literally holding his breath because he was looking into the bluest fucking eyes he’d ever seen in his life, and the beautiful creature in front of him was shimmering. (Or at least, that was how he was seeing him.)

 

Adam was still standing and still smiling as he offered his hand to Nigel. But since Nigel was just looking at him, and it seemed like he had no conscious plans other than doing that at the moment, he just held on to the straps of his backpack.

 

“I found out from Darko. He likes Beth and Beth is my friend and I told him to give me your info and I’ll give him Beth’s number, with Beth’s permission, of course, because not telling her would be rude.”

 

“Darko… fuck…” Nigel muttered to himself, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, his eyelids blinking but seeing nothing but the lovely angel in front of him.

 

“Yeah, Darko,” Adam confirmed. He tilted his head a little and leaned over a little so his face was closer to Nigel’s. “I asked him because I think you’re hot.”

 

“Wh—h-hot?” Nigel can’t believe what he was hearing. He was possibly, just possibly, the worst person in school, yet the perfect vanilla-cocoa smelling being standing – leaning – before him thought he was hot.

 

“Yes. And I actually wanna kiss you right now. I was just making small talk to get your attention.” Adam stated and went right ahead to press his cherry lips to Nigel’s.

 

Nigel’s world stopped moving, his heart (might’ve) stopped beating and his brain short-circuited at that exact moment. Adam’s lips were just the softest, warmest and most delicious pair of lips in the world - or the known universe. Nobody would have thought Nigel, the most requested (demanded, actually) person by the Guidance Counselor and the Principal, would be quieted and made weak by such a simple thing as a kiss. But here he was.

 

Before he could savor more of the already-addicting sensation of Adam’s lips on his, the younger boy had straightened up. Nigel was left with his tongue peeking out his mouth. (He was so ready to stick it down Adam’s throat, dammit!)

 

“I can still help you with that if you like.” Adam said, pointing to Nigel's unfinished, well, unstarted essay.

 

“Ah…”

 

“But I’d rather we do that at my house. Will’s gonna be at Hannbal’s, so we’d be alone. He said Hannibal will help him with his elective but I think they’re just gonna have sex.”

 

Nigel, still kind of surprised by the twittering of his beloved Adam (yes, he’s already at that level), held up a hand that made Adam stop what he was about to say, leaving his mouth slightly open.

 

“I don’t know who Will or Hannibal is, and I think this is going really fast, but I’m not complaining, angel.” He said in a hurry, and stood up slowly.

 

“Oh, Will’s my cousin. He’s also a senior like you. That’s why I know you. You’re in one of his classes – this class, actually. And Hannibal’s his boyfriend and he’s from The Boys' Latin School of Maryland. Angel?”

 

Nigel was somehow getting the hang of how Adam communicated. He seemed to concentrate on one topic first before going to the next. He smiled - all teeth - that would have made any other student hide behind a locker door or run away. But Adam only smiled back, more beautifully, if that was even possible.

 

“Yeah, you are, Adam. An angel.” He placed his right hand on Adam’s face that made the other boy blink rapidly.

 

“Oh, okay.” A blush crept so fast on his cheeks and Adam felt so warm just from that one touch. His heart was also fluttering, but not from a panic attack.

 

“And yeah, we can go to your house and you can help me with this stupid essay.” He said, rubbing a thumb on Adam’s cheek.

 

Two blinks, and then he had an armful of Adam. Nigel was pleasantly surprised once again, he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You do this a lot?” he murmured against the kid’s lovely curls. It smelled like vanilla. ‘Oh, so that’s where that scent came from. It was delicious.’ Nigel thought.

 

“Do what? Hug people? No. You’re so warm.” Adam nuzzled against the taller boy’s neck, smiling wider.

 

“Ha ha – well, no. I was talking about just kissing people and asking them to your house.”

 

“No. it’s the first time I did this. And I only wanna do it to you.” He pushed away a little but remained very close, directing his ocean-blue eyes at Nigel.

 

“Why?” Nigel felt like drowning as he looked back at him.

 

“I really like you.” Adam said, feeling warmer in his chest as he slipped his arms around Nigel’s waist.

 

“Why?”

 

Adam giggled. “Will said I’m annoying because I talk a lot and ask a lot, but you’re doing it too. You’re not annoying.” Adam hummed as he felt Nigel’s laughter vibrate on his chest against his cheek.

 

“But why me, Adam? Hmm?” Nigel persisted. He already knew he was snared the moment he saw Adam’s eyes and his sunshine-bright smile, but he just needed to know how in hell he deserved this.

 

“Because you’re Nigel.” Adam said happily, planting a kiss on Nigel’s neck before pulling away, ready to go, but keeping his contact with the older boy by holding his hand.

 

“And that works damn fine for you, huh?” Nigel shook his head in disbelief, before laughing again, then tugging Adam back to him, his face awash with a grin that can only be of satisfaction.

 

“What works damn fine for me?” Adam smiled back.

 

“Nothing, gorgeous.” Nigel said, planting a kiss on Adam’s hair. “Let’s go to your fucking house.”

 

“Do you want it to be?”

 

“What?” Nigel’s brows knitted.

 

“My house? We can fuck there and make it – that.” Adam said matter of factly.

 

Nigel guffawed. “Yes, yes… fuck, Adam!” he said, nearly bent in two as he laughed harder.

 

“Okay.” Adam grabbed him again, pulling him by the hand and walking them both to the door. He knew he’d said something that made Nigel laugh, but he didn’t know what it was. He’ll just ask him later.

 

Then he remembered.

 

“Oh, but not tonight because Will took all the condoms.”

 

“God!” Nigel snickered as he snatched his bag from his desk. Fuck. He was going to lose his fucking sanity with this kid. But he really didn’t mind. His heart was already lost anyway.

 

 

***

And here is the [cover art](http://x54.imgup.net/how_I_met_4946.jpg). ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> I just looked up any private high school in MD so I kind of know The Boys' Latin School of Maryland has uniforms, it looked on their website that they did, but this is AU, dammit, so Hannibal's uniform on Tumblr and what they officially use are different. Hahah~


End file.
